sylverniafandomcom-20200214-history
Detoris Meirbrand
Detoris Meirbrand, also known as "the wizard" is a spell caster and mage for the kingdom of Winrick and a strong follower for the Deity of Guide, Mephalda. Early Life Detoris Meirbrand was born on a small farm to his mother and father near the great city of Cavel in the country of Cavel. He grew up with two older sisters and two younger brothers and worked on the wheat farm for his father. At the age of thirteen Detoris was found to have [[Black Veins]], a internal mark of wizardry. Though he did not know he could control magic, due to Cavel's extreme anti-magic laws, Detoris was forced to flee his family and exit the country of Cavel aboard a small fishermens boat in the city of Great Port. Life in Winrick At the age of 10 Detoris landed of the western coast of Verran. With the guide of the Great Beacon and Mephalda's inner messages, he was able to arrive to the castle of Winrick. King Octurn Folkrim took in the boy with open arms, giving him a place to eat and sleep, making Winrick his new home. Detoris spent most of his time praying to the Great Beacon and learning great knowledge of sorcery from Mephalda. At age 16 Detoris proved to Folkrim that he was a wizard by simmering a fire that started in the main dining hall. From that point forward Folkrim has named Detoris the Wizard of Winrick. For the next 2 years, Detoris would master the art of magic, and created his elite group of 20. Also he swore to continue his forever further actions only with the consent of Mephalda, for she will quote "Always be his Guide". War of Colors About 4 years into his life at Winrick, Detoris and his 20 decided to travel north for a non-magic scouting trip on the country of Low Vendis on the continent of Caristen. They first stopped at a small village of Verdis where the helped the local ruler Marcus Treegallow fight of a hoard of barbarians from attacking the village. From that the first alliance was made between the Detoris and Marcus. After Verdis the 20 traveled north to the Colored Forest where the met Stuart Rolocer and the Colored Army. Stuart explained to Detoris that kingdom of Rabocer was going to war against Velintoth and Freedark. When Detoris and Stuart arrived at Rabocer, Stuarts father Lord Drake Rolocer explained to Detoris that Freedark was held by a Dark Wizard. Because of this Detoris and the 20 alleeged itself to Rabocer in the War. The First phase of the war sent the 20 through The Thick, to attack the city of Velintoth from behind. The plan was to set up a strike to both Velintoth and the village of Vris at the same time. The 20 were able to take Velintoth due to its troop leaving to fight in Vris and held the City for Etall Rolocer until the Battle of Vris was over and won. The Next phase of war set all atention on Freedark. The 20, The army of Rabocer, and The Fetinoraya Tribes all marched southeast to attack the city. Though as they arived all of the enemy troops were killed by the so called dark wizard who killed himself in the destruction of fire in which he created there. After the fighting had stopped Detoris and the 20 went back to Frisco. Detoris denied any further partnership between Robocer and the 20 due to Lord Rolocer late allegence to Cavel in the North, but did maintain the connection to Marcus TreeGallow and Verdis. Battle of Winrick Formation of The Artic Dominion War of Frisco